Last Kiss
by ThePen23
Summary: No one noticed till it was too late."I love you" Harry whispered."I love you too" Draco replied before two bright green lights were seen. When they looked to see who had been killed they saw the bodies of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

LAST KISS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all.

Warnings: Maybe swearing, slash, mo real plot.

Chapter One: Death

Draco Malfoy was going to die as soon as he got to the center of the circle. Mobs of people made the circle. They yelled for his death.

"You ferret You kill Ginny and Fred" Ron Wesley yelled. Hermione tried to clam him as Harry sat there. Draco had reach the middle of the circle. With him was his father, and The Carrows. They were getting the dementor's kiss. Harry looked close to crying. The four dementors moved forward. Draco looked a Harry with a look of pleading. No one noticed till it was too late.

"I love you" Harry whispered.

"I love you too" Draco replied before two bright green lights were seen. When they looked to see who had been killed they saw the bodies of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. A letter poked from Harry's pocket. Hermione opened it. This is what it said.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST KISS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all.

Warnings: Maybe swearing, slash, mo real plot.

Chapter Two: Will

"_Dear Hermione, The Weasleys, The Malfoy's, and Hannah Abbott_

_Yes the Malfoys must be there. No one but Hermione, the Weasleys, Hannah Abbott and the Malfoys can read this. This is the last will and testimony of Harry James Potter-Malfoy and of Draco Malfoy-Potter. Yes it was real. Look at our hands. Ron stop shaking your head like you are." _Hermione looked at Ron. This was her second time reading it. This time everyone that was said to be there was. Ron was shaking his head.

"That's creepy" Mrs. Weasley said. Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

"_Everything will be explained later but first I want to say I'm sorry. Ron you better marry Hermione or ask her out or something. Hermione do yourself a favor and say yes. You two can be really annoying about your feelings to each other sometimes. Draco wants to say something now so he's taking the paper._

_Mum, don't cry. Dad, be nice. I love you both and don't you forget it. Weasleys, Ganger sorry. All of you take care. Here's Harry._

_None of it was your fault. Then again it could be Lucius' fault. Sorry Lucius. Draco hits hard."_ There was soft giggling at that.

"_Half of Draco's stuff is to be spilt between Pansy P. and Blaise Z. Half of my stuff is to go to the Weasleys family(That means Hermione to)." _Mrs. Weasley look slightly more happy know that left his stuff to 'good people, not Slytherins'.

"Where does the other halves go" Ron asked. Hermione smiled a evil smile. They took a step back.

"You might want to sit down for this part" Hermione told everyone. They shook their heads.

"_Everyone sit."_ they sat _"Everything else is to go to Hannah Abbott. Hannah gets first pick on what to take. Shut up. Stop yelling" _they stopped yelling. _"The reason why is that Hannah is mine and Draco's surrogate mother"_ thud. Ron had stood and was now on the ground. _"Tell Ron we told him to stay seated and that's it's his fault. Hannah here are two boy names Lucius James Malfoy-Potter or Sirius Severus Potter-Malfoy. Here are two girl names Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy or Pansy_(Pansy almost died. She was Draco's best friend along with Blaise)_ Ginny Malfoy-Potter. Make sure they know that we loved them" _Hannah was crying as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I will Harry. They'll know about you. The real you" She whispered. Narcissa and Molly put a arm around her.

"_Don't cry Hannah. Now to the story that lead to this" Hermione said. She poked Ron. He woke up. She began to read again._


	3. Chapter 3

LAST KISS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all.

Warnings: Maybe swearing, slash, no real plot(maybe a real plot. Not sure).

* * *

Chapter Three: Running

"_I had just left to find the horcruxes when in the Forest of Dean I found a Thestrals with a lighting bolt on it's side. It was very odd. I had never seen one with something on it. It was bleeding from a deep gash down it's side. I immediacy began to levitate it back to my camp that was not far off. Not knowing a healing charm I had to stitch it up by the muggle way. When it woke up(_it was crumpled slightly here as if he had lied his head down_) it tried to eat me! It's really funny now. A lot more then when it happened."_ Ron was trying not to laugh but was failing.

"_Ron it's not nice to laugh at a dead person." _Ron stopped._ "On with the story"_

(A/N: We're going to start doing flash backs) FLASH BACK

The Thestrals had just woke up and was looking around. It saw Harry and ran at him snapping it's teeth at him. Harry body-bonded it.

"Hey there, I'm Harry" Harry told it. It broke the bind. Harry took a step back. It looked at it's stitches and then at Harry.

"Yes I did that. What happened" Harry asked. The Thestrals bit a pair of his clothes before going behind a bush.

"Hey get back here with my clothes" Harry yelled.

"Or what Potter? You'll stitch me more like a muggle?" said Draco walking out from the bush. Wearing Harry's clothes.

"Whatever. Where's the Thestrals(Harry is a little bit slow)" Harry asked.

"That was me. That's my animagus form. A Thestrals with a lighting bolt on it's side" Draco said. Harry blinked. He was shocked.

"Oh. Well I got to go before you call old snake face" Harry turned around and began packing his stuff.

"I'm not going to call him. I mean how did you think I got this" Draco lifted his shirt and pointed at the gash.

"He did that? To a Malfoy? Yeah right" Harry didn't even turn.

"Yeah that is right Potter. You think I would be here with you if I could go home to my mother and father with being in fear of that asrehole?" Draco demanded. After a second Harry shook his head.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Got any food?" Draco asked in a less harsh tone.

"Yeah. I was getting ready for diner when you woke up." Harry moved to the fire with Draco following. He handed Draco a bowl of beef stew.

"Thanks Potter" Draco muttered. Harry just nodded. They finished their meal in silence.

"Seeing as we both are running from old snake face we should call a truths" Harry said cleaning up.

"Sure whatever. All I know is I'm sticking with you. Snake face has been looking for you everywhere. With you is probably the only safe place out there" Draco said.

"Ok then. I'm visiting the Weasleys in two days for a wedding" said Harry.

"Really? Is the Weasel and Mu- I mean Ganger getting married?" Draco asked almost calling Hermione a Mud-blood.

"No Bill and Fleur are." told Harry. Draco stared.

"She's marrying a Weasley? She has some bad taste" Draco said after a while.

RIGHT BEFORE THEY LEAVE FOR THE WEDDING

"So how am I suppose to get in?" Draco asked again.

END FLASHBACK

"He was at the Wedding" Fleur yelled. Bill looked just as mad.

"Clam down, you two" Hannah said push them slightly.

BEGAN FLASH BACK

"You get to walk around as a Thestrals for a week" Harry said packing the last of their stuff.

"What if someone sees me" Draco asked.

"Only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and maybe Charlie, cause maybe he's seen a dragon eat someone can see you, and they will see a Thestrals not Draco Malfoy. You know they would most likely kill me and you if they knew that you are the Thestrals" Harry said the last part thoughtfully. Harry shinked all of the stuff before putting it in his pockets. Draco transformed so Harry could climb on.

TWO HOURS LATER

"I'm sorry Malfoy. You can sleep soon. The Burrow's just over the hill." Draco head butted Harry as they walked over the hill.

"You know I'm tired too you know" Harry said glaring at the thestral next to him. The Thestrals bit his hand.

"Ow! That hurts you know" Harry said to Draco. Draco nodded.

"Whatever. Come on. Never mind, you might want to stand back cause here they come" Harry said. They were half way down the hill when everyone saw Harry and came running. Draco was flouting just above Harry's head as he was attacked with hugs.

"Can't breathe" Harry gasped. There was a soft thud of Draco falling from the sky shaking with silence laughter. Everyone let go of Harry. Harry kicked Draco when he passed. Draco stood up and bit Harry again but this time hard. So hard that his hand started bleeding.

"Oh my Merlin! Harry what are you doing?" Molly asked as those who had seen death watched Harry fight a Thestrals, while others just saw him fight thin air.

"Mum, Harry's fight a Thestrals" Ron told her.

"Ha" Harry said as he cast a body-bind curse on Draco.

"Laughing at someone is not nice. If I let you go will you not attack anyone" Harry asked. Draco nodded. Harry lifted the curse before turning to Molly.

"HI Mrs. Weasley. Do you have any food me and my thestral can eat" asked Harry. Draco snorted at being called 'Harry's Thestral'.

"Of course dear. Now what do Thestrals eat" she asked Harry.

"Raw meat" Harry said.

"Right this way then" Molly leaded the way down.

"Harry what happened" Bill asked when they walked in the kitchen. Bill, Fleur, Remus, Arthur, and Tonks had stayed at the house when the others went to get Harry.

"Got in a fight with a thestrals who doesn't know how to be nice" Harry said turning to glare at Draco. Draco went to bite his hand again, but Harry smacked him on the head before he could. Those that could see Draco saw his eyes were hard but warm. Remus laughed.

"Remus that's not funny" Tonks said hitting his arm. Harry chuckled. If only they knew. It was so much funnier to Harry then any one else.

"Here you go Harry" Molly said handing Harry a plate with a raw steak on it.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry said taking it as Bill yelled "Hey! That's mine!". Harry put it in front of Draco. Bill shut up as something he couldn't see ate his meat.

"You brought it in the house" Remus asked.

"Of course he did. Can't you senesce the bond between the two even if they don't" Luna asked from the doorway with Neville. They were holding hands. Harry raised a eyebrow and nodded to they're hands silently asking Neville when that had happened. He shrugged.

"Hey Luna, Neville. Neville may I talk to you outside for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure Harry. I'll be back in a second" He said before kissing Luna on the cheek and following Harry outside. They walked just out of hearing distance but the people in the house(whose had they're faces pushed against the windows) could still see them.

"You" Harry poked a finger into Neville's chest, "Better treat Luna right. If you don't I'll kill you myself. Don't break her heart and stay way from the battles. Keep her away too. If I find out she dies because of you once again I will kill you. Understand" Harry asked. Neville nodded looking scared.

"Good. Don't look so scared. I'm not going to do anything to you in less you break her heart. How have you been" Harry asked turning to walk back to the house.

"Great. Harry I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her" Neville said following Harry.

"I know you do but sometimes we hurt people we love without meaning to, you know what I mean" Harry asked.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Neville said as they walked back in the house.

"Now go back to her" Harry said pushing Neville towards Luna smiling for the first time that day. Neville gave Harry a slight push before walking over to Luna. Harry laughed. Harry looked at Draco and laughed harder. He was trying to get the steak sauce for his half eaten steak. Harry picked up the bottle and poured some on the steak. Draco began to eat again. Harry shook his head grinning.

"Harry sit down so I can clean those cuts and ice those bruises" Hermione and Molly said together. They high five. Harry took a step back.

"Don't worry Harry they've been doing that all summer yet they still can't get over it. Same thing with Ginny and Gabrielle. It's just a little creepy" Fred and George said. That was less creepy then Hermione and Molly. Harry nodded before sitting down. They cast the spells to clean, ice, and heal the wounds. When they were done Ginny and Gabrielle came over from the stoves.

"Diner's done" They chimed. Fred cast a Patronus(which was Ring Tailed Lemur) to get the others from the Quidditch pitch. Everyone came running for diner. The next couple of days was busy. There was cleaning, cooking, people arriving, dresses and robes fittings, and setting up the tents. All by hand.

DAY OF THE WEDDING

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry told Draco. They were in Percy's room so Harry could change. Draco was in his human form.

"No. Did you see the color of their clothes? Yellow, and they aren't even robes! The-" Draco was cut off from his ranting because Harry slapped him.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. Luna. Or. Her. Father. Or. Neville. Like. That. Ever. Again. Understand" Harry asked. Draco nodded not wanting to know what Harry would do if he did talk like that again.

"Good. Now let's going" Harry made Draco change before they left the room. They walked down and Harry helped Ron, Fred, and George seat people. Luna, Neville and Luna's dad walked around to make sure everything was in place, and that nothing happened to anything. Luna had a bright yellow sun dress on with a sunflower in her hair. Neville and Mr. Lovegood were in bright yellow suits. Before they knew it Fleur and Bill were married, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry, Luna and Neville, were all dancing, Fred, George, and two of Fleur's veela cousins were missing. Everyone span around each other talking when a sliver gleaming Lynx landed in the middle of the six dancer. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." everyone ran as Death eaters showed. Harry and Draco ran to the house to grab their stuff. On the top floor they grabbed their stuff and looked out. The Death Eaters were setting fire to the Burrow.

"I can't believe you're related to them" Draco nodded at Harry's statement. Harry opened the window before jumping on Draco. They flied out the window. Harry shot curses at the Death Eaters below. Soon he couldn't shot them anymore, but right before they were out of sight he saw all his friends disapparate. They went back to the Forest of Dean.

"Damn. I hope everyone's ok, Don't you Draco? I ain't calling you Malfoy anymore" Harry said getting off. Malfoy changed back to a human.

"Same here. I might not like them but I wouldn't ever wish someone to that faith" Draco said. They unpacked laughing and telling jokes. By the end of the day Harry could say 'I'm friends with Draco Malfoy' and it be true._

* * *

_Thank you to the following for Reviewing/adding story to alert/adding me to alert/ favoriteing me/favoriteing story

anniewildfire

KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover

Hikari Ice Angel

me ()

Rainbow2007

im just me ()

Dufuin

Foxy Jhai

AshlynHale

Missy-Mi

DarkWiccanPrincess

HAPPYGIRL001NO ONE ELSE GRRRRR

beautifulyellowflame

Hunter the son of Sirius

Maro Shanaye

Shadowfire27

Review and you can be here too.


	4. Read!

**For all of you who don't know who Lord Kelvin is or why I will no longer update on this site. I expect this story to be taken down due to this A/N. Please find me on live journal as Should be rose.  
**

**!Important!**

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I want to fight back and stop this

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.**


End file.
